The present invention relates to a transmitter of communication equipment and particularly relates to a transmitter which is improved in acoustic characteristic at a high frequency band and is prevented from being adversely affected due to static electricity.
A speaker piece of a casing of the conventional handset is usually provided with microphone holes for transmitting voice signals. A microphone is mounted within the speaker piece so that it transduces voice signals into electric signals. Condenser microphones are widely used as the microphone. However, conventional transmitters of communication equipment, using condenser microphones, are considerably high in gain at a high frequency band, more than 3 KHz for example, and produce a considerable distortion of voice output in a high-pitched tone region. This involves a problem, in that it is rather hard to hear the voice output.
Moreover, the condenser microphone is subject to electrostatic breakdown, and the output level of the microphone can deteriorate or the microphone made inoperative due to static electricity.